10 problemas que somente ansiosos entendem
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Lily Evans sofre do chamado "Complexo de Ansiedade". Durante toda a sua vida, ela tenta superar seus ataques de nervos e viver uma vida próxima do normal, mas... Oh meu Deus! Será que ela realmente apagou as luzes antes de sair de casa? JILY – MARAUDER ERA


**NOTA DA AUTORA: Olá, esse é uma one-shot dedicada totalmente a Caroline aka snogsnapscarter, pois hoje eu e ela completamos um ano de amizade . Espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. A lista descrita durante a história é encontrada neste link _http(:)/www(ponto)buzzfeed(ponto)com/erinlarosa/26-problemas-que-somente-as-pessoas-ansiosas-enten_. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que J.K. Rowling criou. ATENÇÃO: A história envolve magia, se passa no século XXI e Lord Voldemort **NÃO EXISTE**. Obrigada.

**Sinopse: **Lily Evans sofre do chamado "Complexo de Ansiedade". Durante toda a sua vida, ela tenta superar seus ataques de nervos e viver uma vida próxima do normal, mas... Oh meu Deus! Será que ela realmente apagou as luzes antes de sair de casa? JILY – MARAUDER ERA

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – 10 PROBLEMAS QUE SOMENTE ANSIOSOS ENTENDEM**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

Ok.

Certo.

Meu nome é Lily Evans – na verdade, Lily Elisabeth Evans, quer dizer, só Lily Evans mesmo.

Ai meu Deus, será que agora que todo mundo conhece meu nome completo eles vão me procurar na internet? E se descobrirem o que eu postei sobre o Chris Evans ano passado?! Meu Deus!

Ok esqueçam meu nome, hehe, chamem-me de Lily. Só Lily.

Então. Eu sofro de Complexo de Ansiedade – sabe aquela incerteza de ter apagado as luzes? Eu convivo com ela em todos os momentos de minha vida (_inclusive agora, meu Deus, será que eu desliguei mesmo as luzes de casa?!_).

Recapitulando... Eu escrevi essa lista por dois motivos:

Ter algo para me acalmar e me lembrar de que não, eu não estou sozinha nesse mundo de Complexados.

James me obrigou. Aquele filho da mãe sem vergonha.

Então.

Essa lista irá conter as dez verdades absolutas do mundo dos que sofrem com o Complexo de Ansiedade e também, dez momentos de absoluto terror que eu passei por causa desse maldito Complexo.

**VERDADE Nº1: QUANDO VOCÊ ESCUTA QUALQUER TIPO DE BARULHINHO PELA CASA, FICA CONVENCIDO DE QUE ESTÁ PRESTES A SER ASSASINADO. **

A mais pura verdade! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Quantas vezes eu já tive pequenos ataques cardíacos por causa do vento? _Santo Cristo!_ Chega a ser engraçado, mas... Oh, vou deixar de enrolar e contar para vocês a vez em que liguei para a polícia por causa de um simples _postal owl_.

Era uma tarde quente de verão e Manchester estava fervendo – quer dizer, não literalmente, afinal, como uma cidade iria ferver? – eu estava de férias do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts - uma escola mais que incrível para super dotados (**NOTA: **_Marlene disse que eu poderia escrever sobre magia aqui, mas estou meio apreensiva... E se essa lista cair nas mãos erradas?!) _e para crianças mágicas.

Meus pais estavam trabalhando e Petúnia – minha irmã mais velha que me odeia desde sempre (_O QUE EU FIZ PARA ELA? SERÁ QUE ELA SE SENTE ASSIM PORQUE EU DESTRUI AS BONECAS DELA UMA VEZ? MEU DEUS... Melhor comprar uma boneca nova para ela_) – estava na casa do namorado, Vernon Dursley.

Parando para pensar agora, foi algo meio estúpido o que eu fiz. Ok. Totalmente estúpido.

One Direction tocava no rádio – não que eu goste deles, pois acreditem, eu não gosto, eles só são realmente muito bonitos e... Mas é claro que eu não gosto, James Potter! Deixe de me azucrinar e vá cuidar das suas coisas! (**NOTA:** _desculpe, James estava me atrapalhando e lendo por cima do meu ombro_). Certo... Voltando, One Direction tocava no rádio e eu cantarolava pela casa enquanto comia meu sanduíche de peito de peru.

Até que eu ouvi aquele barulho.

Sério. Era o rei dos barulhos, o mais assustador e o mais aterrorizante barulho de todo o mundo!

Na hora eu desliguei o radio e fui pra cozinha. O que eu fui fazer na cozinha? Pegar a faca de pão, dã! Vocês realmente acham que eu lidaria com um possível ladrão, desarmada? Eu tinha uma varinha, óbvio, mas eu ainda era menor de idade e realmente queria continuar estudando em Hogwarts!

Então, com a minha faca de pão na mão e o telefone sem fio na outra eu me parei do lado da porta da cozinha e a tranquei, antes de sair correndo e me esconder em baixo da mesa. Tranquila – quer dizer, não muito, mas um pouco mais tranquila do que antes – eu esperei. E esperei. E esperei.

Já estava quase saindo de baixo da mesa quando ouvi um barulho na janela. Meu Deus! Pensem num coração acelerado! Era o meu!

A janela fez um barulhão ao abrir e eu fechei meus olhos, enquanto discava o número muito bem praticado da polícia e grudava o telefone do ouvido – na minha cabeça, eu rezava todas as orações possíveis e pedia misericórdia a Deus.

"_Delegacia de Polícia de Manchester, boa tarde."_

"Alguém invadiu a minha casa e vai me matar!" Sussurrei/gritei totalmente apavorada. "Vocês _precisam_ me ajudar!"

"Onde a senhorita mora?" A voz da mulher da delegacia assumiu um tom totalmente profissional.

"Rua Water's Reach, númer-" Fui impedida de falar pois algo me atacou, voando sobre minha cara.

Soltei um grito nada elegante e deixei cair a faca de pão no chão, assim como o telefone.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus!" Gritei me debatendo. "Não me mate, não me mat-" Um pio de coruja me interrompeu.

É nesse momento que eu percebo que não era nenhum ladrão ou assassino em massa. Era só o _postal owl_.

Totalmente sem graça, eu pego a coruja, o telefone e a faca e saio de baixo da mesa. Tiro a carta da coruja e a deixo sair pela mesma janela que ela entrou, daí, pego o telefone e com a maior cara de pau, falo para a mulher apavorada do outro lado da linha.

"Desculpe, era só um pássaro" E com o coração bem mais calmo, termino: "tenha uma boa tarde, tchau".

Sim. Veja só as situações que o Complexo de Ansiedade me fazem passar. Quando contei a Marlene e Alice, as duas fizeram questão de sair correndo contar para a escola inteira. Babacas. As duas. E sim, eu sei que vocês vão ler isso mais tarde. Por isso vou escrever mais uma vez: babacas. Odeio vocês, vacas.

**VERDADE Nº2: MESMO QUE VOCÊ TENHA CONFERIDO UMAS SETE VEZES, NUNCA TEM 100% DE CERTEZA QUE TRANCOU A PORTA.**

Oh, a quantidade de vezes que eu voltei metade do caminho que eu já tinha caminhado só para checar se eu tinha trancado mesmo a porta.

Situações engraçadas são as que essa compulsão me fazem passar. Hehe. James que o diga.

Lembro-me de uma noite no nosso sétimo ano – com certeza o melhor ano de todos... Todas as vezes que James e eu aproveitamos os corredores vazios da biblioteca... Para estudar, óbvio, afinal, sou uma moça de respeito... Hehe, claro que não estávamos nos beijando (_meu Deus, o que as pessoas pensariam de mim se soubessem a verdade?!). _

Hmmm... Voltando ao assunto principal: teve uma noite no nosso sétimo ano, em que James e eu estávamos nos beijando numa sala abandonada do quinto andar – se vocês quiserem uma dica: o melhor andar para amassos com seu namorado – e as coisas começaram a ficar mais... _Quentes_, por assim dizer.

Óbvio que tive um ataque. Quando eu não tenho um ataque?

"James..." Resmunguei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço – aquilo era incrível, sério! – e eu puxava seu cabelo.

"Hmm?" Ele ronronou no meu pescoço e eu quase – _realmente, foi por muito pouco_ – esqueci o que eu queria dizer.

"Você trancou a porta?"

James tirou a boca do meu pescoço e olhou para mim, meio desacreditado.

"Sim Lily." Era óbvio que ele queria voltar a se aventurar no meu pescoço e arriscar alguns beijos no meu decote, mas...

"Você tem certeza?"

... Eu tinha que saber, afinal, imagina se um professor nos pegasse ali?!

Que vergonha! Monitor e monitora chefe pegos no flagra! Eu podia dar adeus a minha carreira conceituada em St. Mungo's!

"Inferno, sim Lily! Eu tenho certeza!"

E deu um aperto na minha cintura que fez meu coração gritar "_agarre os cabelos dele, idiota, ele trancou a porta!"_

Mas minha ansiedade era maior.

Me livrei dos braços dele e corri até a porta, forçando a maçaneta. Quando a porta não abriu, virei para James – que estava escorado em uma das classes, com a camisa meio aberta e os braços cruzados (**NOTA: **_totalmente quente e totalmente meu! CHOREM VADIAS!)_.

"Eu tinha que checar..." Falei com um sorriso sem graça, enquanto caminhava de volta para ele. "Você sabe... Eu sofro com-"

"Complexo de Ansiedade, sim, eu sei." Ele passou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto. "Mas você não podia ficar ansiosa com outras coisas?"

Tenho certeza que meus olhos triplicaram de tamanho. Oh, céus, eu estava ansiosa!

"Tipo o que?" Fiz manha, mordendo o lábio inferior e passando os dois braços pelos ombros do meu namorado.

Ele encostou os lábios no meu ouvido e sussurrou, bem baixinho:

"Tipo isso."

Demorou quase duas semanas para as manchas dos chupões – ou mordidinhas de amor, como Alice gosta de chamar – saírem da pele do meu peito. Meu Deus, que vergonha! Não posso deixar essa lista cair nas mãos erradas!

(_Imagina se o meu pai pega isso aqui?! Estou morta e enterrada! Socorro! Melhor deixar isso em meu malão... Ou guardar em um cofre em Gringotes!_).

**VERDADE Nº3: A IDEIA DE CONHECER NOVAS PESSOAS DEVERIA SER DIVERTIDA, MAS NÃO É...**

Hehe.

Conhecer pessoas novas... Iupe!

Só que não.

Odeio. Odeio. Odeio conhecer gente nova. É tipo o fim.

Fico ansiosa e tenho ataques ainda piores do que os outros. Sim. Os ataques de ansiedade conseguem ficar piores. Brrr.

Quase morri quando James me convidou para ir a casa dele nas férias de verão entre o nosso sexto e sétimo ano. Óbvio que ele tinha dado a desculpa de que queria todos os seus amigos reunidos e que era só uma "festa na piscina", mas eu sabia que não (_na época não namorávamos e eu fingia que o "odiava", você sabe, o de sempre_).

Gente, passei sufoco. Vou dizer pra vocês. Quase morri.

James disse que alguns outros amigos dele estariam lá também – gente que estuda em escolas fora da Grã-Bretanha – e que não era nada demais.

NADA DEMAIS? PORQUE NÃO ERA ELE CONHECENDO UM MONTE DE GENTE ESTRANHA QUE IRIA DIZER QUE SEU CABELO ERA MUITO ENGRAÇADO OU QUE SEUS OLHOS A FAZEM PARECEREM UMA ARVORE DE NATAL AMBULANTE!

Mas, você sabe. Coisas básicas. Nada demais.

Meu pânico começou logo pela manhã, quando Alice veio até a minha casa para ir comigo até James e me ajudou a escolher meu biquíni.

"Com qual eu vou?" Eu perguntei para ela.

"Sei lá, vai com esse azul ali..." Ela apontou para um dos biquínis que eu tinha espalhados pela minha cama.

"Aquele é muito indecente!" Chiei.

"E daí? _Aposto que Jamie vai a-do-rar te ver nele!_"

Joguei uma almofada na cara dela e me sentei na borda da minha cama. Eu estava surtando para escolher um biquíni. Todos pareciam ou indecentes demais ou recatados demais. Eu iria a uma festa da piscina! Não poderia chegar lá usando shorts! O que todo mundo iria pensar? "_Oh, aquela ali é Lily Evans, ela se veste igual uma vovozinha, hohoho_". Já podia ouvir as piadas de Sirius...

Por outro lado, não poderia ir com aquele biquíni azul! Ele sumia na minha bunda e era um modelo cortininha! Meus seios não foram feitos para os modelos cortininhas! E se eu encontrasse a Sra. Potter lá? Ou o Sr. Potter? Não podia os deixar terem essa primeira impressão de minha pessoa!

Não. Eu não estava tendo um ataque.

Pah... Bem capaz...

Mas isso não foi nada comparado ao que eu tive pela tarde. Os amigos de James ainda não tinham chegado e só estavam Marlene, Alice, eu, Remus, Sirius, James e Peter. Tranquilo. Nada demais. Tudo bem...

"_James Potter_!" Até a vaca chegar.

Ugh. Odeio aquela menina. Sério. Poderia matar.

"Lorena!" James gritou, indo abraçar uma das meninas do grupo de cinco que haviam acabado de chegar. "Quanto tempo!"

Resumindo: os amigos de James tinham acabado de chegar (dois caras e três garotas [FRANCESAS, GAROTAS FRANCESAS!]). Lorena, Jaqueline e Louise. Vacas. As três. E não, eu não estou com ciúmes.

Não fiz escândalo. Óbvio que não. Eu nem tinha nada com James Potter! Por que iria ter um chilique ao ver a tal de Lorena esfregando o peito falso dela no rosto dele? Pah, que fiasco.

"Esta é Marlene McKinnon" James apresentou Marley. "E essa Lily Evans... Alice vocês já conhecem."

Fiz a minha melhor cara de simpática e estendi a mão.

"Prazer" A vaca mor sorriu tão falsa para mim que eu achei que tinha visitado o Paraguai.

"Igualmente."

Vaca.

Depois disso, as francesas se reuniram em um canto e ficaram fofocando. Quase morri. Tinha certeza que elas estavam falando de mim! Não deveria ter colocado o biquíni verde! Ele fazia meus olhos parecerem ainda mais natalinos!

Quis chorar e me esconder – e esse foi um dos principais motivos que me levou para dentro da casa de James. Além, é claro, da minha vontade de ir ao banheiro.

Saindo do banheiro mais feliz e mais calma – respirei fundo e repeti pra mim mesma que Lorena, Jaqueline e Louise não estavam fofocando sobre o quão gorda eu estava – eu bati contra alguém.

Oh, céus. Que primeira impressão! Encontrei com a pobre Dorea Potter pela primeira vez a derrubando no chão de sua própria casa! Que vergonha! O que ela deve pensar de mim!

"Olhe por onde anda, mocinha." Eu quis chorar e me esconder. Não sabia se o tom de voz dela era amigável ou indignado.

"Desculpe senhora, foi sem querer... Eu não queria... Ai meu Deus, me perdoe!" Choraminguei.

Estava fadada a miséria. Assim que derrubei a Senhora Potter eu tive certeza que nunca iriam me deixar sequer por os pés dentro de uma sala do Instituto Educacional para Curandeiros Britânicos (_só para deixar claro, a mãe de James é uma das principais doadoras de fundos para a escola médica_).

Ela deveria achar que eu era uma garota tola e estúpida. Que não sabe nem caminhar sem olhar para frente. Oh meu Deus! Vou viver igual a uma mendiga! Sem emprego! Sem reputação! E sem amigos!

Adeus, mundo cruel!

"Está tudo bem... Está tudo bem..." Acho que eu continuei murmurando desculpas desesperadas, pois a Sra. Potter se irritou. "Acalme-se, menina! Eu já disse que está tudo bem!"

Calei a boca na hora.

Meu Deus, agora era a hora em que ela iria me mandar embora da casa dela. Meu Deus.

"Agora..." Começou "Me diga seu nome, devo assumir que é uma das amigas de James de Hogwarts."

Acenei com a cabeça e resmunguei meu nome.

"É um nome muito bonito... É um prazer conhece-la, Lily Evans, sou Dorea Potter." Sorri, tentando não parecer que iria morrer a qualquer minuto.

"O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Potter." Chiei.

Ela sorriu para mim, com tranquilidade absoluta.

"Venha, vou lhe acompanhar até a piscina, quero conhecer o resto dos amigos de James e saber se eles também são tão simpáticos quando você, mocinha."

Como vocês podem ver, não sou a melhor pessoa para conhecer alguém.

Definitivamente não sou.

Ugh.

**VERDADE Nº 4: ... E VER ALGUÉM QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESPERAVA VER LHE DEIXA ÀS RAIAS DE TER UM CHILIQUE.**

Por que as coisas não podem correr como o planejado? Hm? Hm? Faria a minha vida tão mais fácil.

Ugh.

Acho que a situação que representa esse fato com mais clareza foi aquela noite em que eu fui jantar com James em um restaurante muito fino – sério, finíssimo! Uma riqueza só! – chamado Golden Lake.

Tínhamos nos formado em Hogwarts não fazia nem duas semanas e ele tinha me convidado para ir jantar com ele e depois passar a noite – _se vocês sabem o que isso quer dizer, he he he _- no apartamento em Londres que tinha ganhado dos pais de presente de formatura.

Tudo lindo, maravilhoso e chique. _Um arraso_! Eu até tinha comprado um vestido novo e um par de sapatos de alto de grife – seiscentas libras esterlinas em um par de Giuseppe Zanotti!

Enfim, voltando ao assunto.

Lá estávamos nós dois, sentados em nossa mesa de casal em um ambiente bem mais reservado e romântico – o segundo andar era exclusivo para alguns clientes (COMO OS POTTER!) e só se viam casais lá -, quando aquele ser desagradável resolveu dar o ar da graça.

Vaca.

Eu achei que nunca mais iria ver aqueles cabelos oxigenados na minha frente! Achei que tinha me livrado dela!

Mas não. A vaca ataca novamente.

"James! Meu amor!"

Segurei meu vômito. Tinha certeza de que o James não iria apreciar ver uma parte do nosso jantar ser posto a mesa novamente.

"Lorena" Pelo menos ele tinha a decência de parecer incomodado. "Quanto tempo... O que faz em Londres?"

A vaca oxigenada riu alto e apertou as unhas pintadas de rosa no braço do MEU namorado. Será que ela não podia apertar o braço do loiro ao lado dela? AQUELE ALI É MEU HOMEM, VADIA!

"Oh, você sabe... O de sempre! Vim com Pierre, ele queria conhecer a cidade da Rainha!" E deu uma risada escandalosa que fez todos sentados à pelo menos três mesas de distancia da nossa olharem.

Tossi, me levantando.

"Lorena!" Cumprimentei, tentando não soar tão falsa quanto eu imaginava. "Faz anos desde a ultima vez que lhe vi!"

Ela me lançou um olhar da cabeça aos pés – e eu tive o prazer de ver o nariz dela se contorcer em inveja no meu mais novo par de sapatos! – antes de sorrir tão falsa quanto eu, de volta.

"Lily Evans! Não sabia que você e James estavam tão... _Íntimos_." James abriu a boca para falar algo, mas essa era a minha briga.

"Oh, meu bem, não se incomode com isso..." Dei o meu melhor sorriso. "James e eu só contamos a notícia para os amigos mais importantes..."

Toma essa, vaca!

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e ela largou de imediato o braço do James, se agarrando no braço do tal de Pierre e o puxando para trás.

"Acho que nós já vamos... Até qualquer dia desses, James, querido." Ela resmungou, dando mais alguns passos para longe. "Até mais, Lily."

LILY EVANS UM, VACA OXIGENADA, ZERO!

Quando a oxigenada já estava longe e James e eu já estávamos sentados para terminar nosso jantar, ele fala.

"Lily, precisava ser tão grossa?"

Oh, meu Deus! Ele vai terminar comigo!

Eu sabia!

Não devia ter falado daquele jeito com uma amiga de infância de James! Ele me odeia agora! Ele vai me largar pra ficar com a vaca oxigenada!

Socorro!

"Mas... Mas..." Meu lábio inferior tremia.

"Tudo bem que ela merecia, mas agora ela vai encher o saco o resto da minha vida." Ele soava tão chateado quanto eu. "É melhor você me fazer esquecer muito bem que encontramos Lorena hoje à noite."

Franzi as sobrancelhas, um pouco confusa.

"Tipo... _Como_?" Me inclinei pra escutar o que meu namorado iria falar.

"Eu te mostro depois..." O joelho dele raspou no meu em baixo da mesa. "... Quando estivermos sozinhos..." Ele foi empurrando o meu vestido com o joelho. Meu Deus. Meu Deus! "... No meu quarto..."

E sorriu.

O desgraçado sorriu, antes de por uma garfada de arroz grego na boca.

Filho da mãe.

A única coisa a dizer sobre essa noite é que: James com absoluta certeza não se lembrou de Lorena. Pelo menos não quando eu mostrei a minha fabulosa _lingerie_ nova da La Perla.

Jesus, nem EU lembrei da vaca-mor (como lembrar dela quando se tem James Potter nu e lençóis de seda?)

**VERDADE N**

**º 5: ATÉ MESMO COISAS BOBAS, COMO CONFERIR A CORRESPONDÊNCIA, PARECEM ENCHÊ-LO DE TERROR, PORQUE... E **_**SE**_**?**

E SE A MINHA CARTA DE HOGWARTS FOSSE UMA CARTA DE RECUSA NO ST BEES?

E SE MEUS NEWTs TIVESSEM SIDO TÃO RUINS QUE DUMBLEDORE TIVESSE ME MANDADO UMA CARTA DE SOLIDARIEDADE AO INVES DE MINHAS NOTAS?

E SE...

E SE...

Oh, bem. E se né? Hehe.

E se. E se. E se.

Essas duas palavras me deixam quase tão ansiosas quanto beijar escondido dos meus pais. Ugh. Meu estomago se contrai em agonia.

Acho que nunca vou esquecer daquela vez em que eu... Oh, bem... Em que eu acreditei que eu tinha sido... Hm... Você sabe... _Presa_.

Oh, bem... Não riam!

Eu disse pra não rir!

Filho da mãe! James, volta aqui! (**NOTA: **_o desgraçado fugiu para contar para o Sirius e os outros sobre esse assunto. Filho da mãe!_).

Oh, vamos para a memória de uma vez.

"Lily, meu bem, ponha a mesa do café". Minha mãe pediu, em um dia qualquer das férias antes do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

Estendi a toalha sobre a mesa da cozinha e comecei a por as coisas devagarzinho. Estava quente e eu estava com preguiça, ok?

Depois de arrumar a mesa, me sentei em minha cadeira habitual e escorei meu cotovelo sobre a toalha.

"Mamãe" Resmunguei, tentando manter meus olhos abertos. "Por que você me acordou tão cedo?"

Ela sorriu pra mim e passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, antes de responder.

"Eu queria te ver, bobinha!" E saiu, provavelmente indo pegar o leite na porta, junto com as cartas.

A porta não tinha se fechado por completo quando meu pai entrou por ela, alisando sua camisa bem passada e tentando conter um bocejo.

"Dia, Li_-li-ly_!" Ele exclamou, em meio ao bocejo. "Por que de pé tão cedo, meu doce?"

Não falei nada, só escorei meu queixo em minha mão e apertei meus lábios juntos.

Logo, mamãe havia voltado para a cozinha, com duas garrafas de leite e um punhado de cartas para mim. Ela deixou as garrafas na mesa e colocou as cartas em cima da bancada, em um claro sinal de "para mais tarde".

Tomamos o café da manhã em meio a comentários sobre o tempo e as notícias de Manchester, quase como uma família de trouxas normais – se não fosse pela coruja que voou pela janela da cozinha e pousou no meu ombro, me trazendo uma carta de Alice.

Quando fiz menção de abri-la, minha mãe tossiu alto e me olhou com os olhos azuis apertados.

"Cartas só depois do café da manhã, Lily."

Deixei a carta de Alice junto com as outras e voltei para o meu café da manhã. Eu não estava ansiosa para abrir aquela e mais todas as outras. Puff, claro que não.

Eu? Ansiosa?

Por favor! Claro que... _Sim!_

Sim, sim, sim! Estava morrendo de ansiedade! Alice tinha me prometido contar como fora o encontro dela com Frank Longbottom há duas noites! Eu queria saber os detalhes sórdidos! As mãos bobas!

Gemi de prazer enquanto uma pedra de mel açucarado estourava na minha língua.

"Seus modos à mesa, Lily!" Minha mãe ralhou.

Pedi desculpas baixinho e voltei meus olhares ansiosos para a pilha de cartas na bancada. Eu estava mais que ansiosa. Estava quase tremendo de tanta ansiedade! Meu Deus! E se eles não tivessem tido o encontro dos sonhos que eu, Alice e Marlene planejamos por quase três semanas?

E se Frank tivesse dito que só via Alice como uma amiga?

E se eles tivessem encontrado uma vaca amiga de infância do Frank que quisesse esfregar os peitos artificialmente aumentados no rosto dele?

E se...!

Na minha divagação, nem percebi que minha mãe já havia retirado a mesa e posto a pilha de cartas na minha frente.

"Separe as cartas para seu pai, Lily." Minha mãe mandou.

"Sim, mamãe." Respondi, pegando minha carta de Alice e colocando a minha esquerda, junto com mais duas cartas de papel grosso e amarelado. "Essas são suas, papai." Estendi o que pareciam extratos do banco.

"Obrigado, querida." Ele se levantou, guardando as cartas dentro da maleta que sempre carregava perto do corpo, e beijou minha testa. "Eu vou indo para o trabalho, meninas! Não me esperem para o almoço!"

Quando analisei minhas cartas, vi que uma era diferente das quais eu esperava.

O grande selo do Ministério da Magia colava o envelope, e não tinha nenhum engano que estava endereçada para mim – Srta. L.E. Evans, segundo andar, quarto leste, rua Water's Reach número 21, Manchester.

Meu estomago se contorceu em agonia. Meu Deus! O Ministério! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus!

Revirei minha mente em busca de qualquer coisa que eu possa ter feito de errado nos últimos dias e só conseguia me lembrar de um único fato: ter transformado (INCONSIENTEMENTE, EU JURO!) um dos ursos de pelúcia de minha irmã em um real e faminto urso pardo.

Vou ser presa.

Foi meu único pensamento no momento.

Vou ser presa e já posso dar adeus a minha tão sonhada carreira como curandeira em St. Mungo's. Bye, bye!

Choraminguei, chamando a atenção da minha mãe.

"O que foi, Lily? Por que está ai, gemendo como se estivesse com cólicas?!" Ela resmungou, largando os pratos meio ensaboados na pia.

"Vou ser presa!" Exclamei, apavorada. "Mamãe! Vou ser presa e expulsa de Hogwarts! Preciso de um advogado!"

Ela bufou e respondeu algo que parecia "Deixe de drama, garota" antes de voltar a louça e me deixar afundando sozinha em minha miséria.

Abri o envelope com as mãos tremendo e desdobrei o papel.

_Mafalda Hopkirk, Chefe da Sessão de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia-_

Soltei um grito (que minha mãe ignorou, deixo claro!) e soltei a carta. Iria ser presa. Não tinha jeito. Podia dar adeus a Hogwarts e as meninas.

Adeus aos meus professores e a todos os meus colegas. Já podia sentir a saudade chegando!

Será que eu realmente iria sentir saudades dos Marauders?

Pergunta tola, óbvio que sentiria. Afinal, em quem eu iria descontar toda a minha raiva reprimida na TPM? Não poderia enfeitiçar Petúnia – nem mesmo o namorado com cara de morsa dela -, o único que aceitava meus feitiços era Potter, e se eu fosse expulsa e presa, nunca mais poderia amaldiçoar aquela munda dura dele.

Morrendo do coração, recomecei a leitura da carta.

_Prezada Srta. Evans,_

_É por meio desta carta que eu, Mafalda Hopkirk, informo que o Ministério da Magia das Ilhas da Grã Bretanha, acredita que a Srta. L. E. Evans realizou um feitiço-_

Cacilda. Vou ser expulsa. E presa. E depois contarão minha trágica história de vida para criancinhas os ensinando como não agir para não se tornarem mendigas imundas sem carreiras que passaram anos na prisão.

Respirei pelos dentes e – tremendo, muito – retomei a leitura mais uma vez.

_- na sua antepenúltima aula de Feitiços, na classe do Professor Filius Flitwick, que poderia interessar ao meu departamento. _

Que?

Cadê a minha punição?

Cadê a parte em que eles me julgam como culpada e mandam me prender? Não tem nada aqui sobre eu transformar um urso de pelúcia em um urso de verdade!

_ Seu estimado Professor Flitwick entrou em contato há duas semanas atrás comigo, Mafalda Hopkirk, informando-me que a Srta. L. E. Evans havia criado um feitiço de rastreamento muito superior ao usado no momento._

_ Peço gentilmente que entre em contato assim que possível comigo, Mafalda Hopkirk, para que possamos discutir a compra dos direitos de execução deste feitiço. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk, Chefe da Sessão de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia._

Não fui presa!

_Não fui presa!_

Caraca. Não fui presa. Nem expulsa. Poderei fazer a bunda dura e admirável de James Potter parecer uma gelatina mal gelada quantas vezes quiser!

Espere.

QUEREM COMPRAR MEU FEITIÇO?!

"_MÃÃÃÃÃEEE!"_ Gritei, fazendo ela soltar um prato dentro da pia e faze-lo se estilhaçar em mil pedaços.

**VERDADE Nº 6: QUANDO SEU CHEFE PEDE PARA VÊ-LO A SÓS NO SEU ESCRITÓRIO, É OBVIAMENTE PORQUE ELE ESTÁ PRESTES A DEMITI-LO.**

Aquele friozinho na barriga de saber que fez algo errado e só estar esperando a punição... Quem nunca sentiu? Hahaha...

Não é só um friozinho. Saiba disso.

Para Complexados é como se tivéssemos toda uma geleira dentro de nosso estomago, coração, peito, cérebro, olhos, garganta...

Jesus.

Quase morri quando o diretor do meu setor de estágio, Curandeiro Hippocrates Smethwyck, me mandou um avião-mensageiro escrito_ "Minha sala, às 14h. Sem atraso Evans."_

Só isso.

SÓ – APENAS! – ISSO. Ele queria que eu tivesse um ataque do coração?

Queria me ver cair dura ali, na frente de vários pacientes? Só podia!

Passei meu almoço inteiro mordendo a minha bochecha interna e tentando não pensar sobre essa reunião. Ele não iria me despedir. Não iria me dispensar do estágio. Não tinha o por que.

Afinal...

Ele não tinha como saber que eu tinha quebrado aquele vidro com a poção para a criação de pele em pacientes com queimaduras causadas por dragões!

EU TINHA REFEITO A POÇÃO E A TRAZIDO NUM RECIPIENTE IGUAL AO QUE EU TINHA QUEBRADO! NINGUÉM SABIA O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO!

Mas ao que parece, Curandeiro Smethwyck sabia.

As 14h em ponto, bati na porta da sala dele.

Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, eu poderia ter comido todas as minhas barras de cereal, que eu guardo no compartimento secreto da minha bolsa, só por causa da ansiedade.

"Entre" Ele resmungou, em voz alta.

Abri a porta e corri rapidinho até a cadeira de couro estofada que ficava na frente da mesa de carvalho do diretor.

"Boa tarde" Chiei, apertando as unhas nas escoras de braço.

"Boa tarde, Evans." Ele não levantou os olhos dos papéis que tinha nas mãos.

Senti o couro cedendo as minhas unhas, enquanto eu apertava ainda mais as escoras.

"O senhor me chamou...?" Perguntei, contraindo meus dedos dos pés.

"Sim, sim... Evans, eu tenho algo muito sério para dizer para você..." Ele fez uma pausa e eu sabia o que ele iria dizer depois.

"_Você está despedida por justa causa". _

Olhei para meus pés e fechei os olhos esperando.

"Parabéns!"

Engoli o choro. ESTOU DESPEDIDA! ESTOU DESPEDIDA, OH MEU DEUS EU-

"O que?"

"Parabéns, Evans! Você teve as melhores notas que uma estagiaria já teve em setenta e sete anos aqui no St. Mungo's!"

Minha boca foi ao chão.

"O-obrigada..." Estendi a minha mãe para apertar a mão do diretor, que já estava estendida. Ele a chacoalhou com emoção. "O senhor não vai me demitir?"

Quis me bater por ter deixado essas palavras escaparem.

"O que?! Não! Eu vou lhe oferecer um emprego!" Ele riu e logo em seguida, soltou minha mão. "Então? Aceita trabalhar oficialmente como curandeira aqui no St. Mungo's?"

Isso foi a três semanas atrás.

Agora eu sou uma verdadeira curandeira no mais conceituado hospital do leste europeu.

_Chorem vadias, Lily Evans chegou para arrasaaaaaarr!_

**VERDADE Nº 7: SE PEDIREM PARA VOCÊ FAZER UM DISCURSO, FICARÁ ESTRESSADO COM ISSO ANTES, DURANTE E DEPOIS.**

Só fiz um discurso a minha vida inteira. E devo dizer que ele valeu por todos os anos que eu já vivi e ainda viverei.

Como Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts do ciclo escolar de 1977 à 1978, era meu dever – e dever do Monitor-Chefe, James – escrever e fazer o discurso em nossa formatura. Tudo lindo, calmo e maravilhoso.

Só que não.

Sabe por que? POR QUE EU ESQUECI DESSE DISCURSO!

ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE E SÓ LEMBREI DUAS SEMANAS ANTES DA FORMATURA! COMO É QUE EU IRIA CONSEGUIR ESCREVER UM DISCURSO DECENTE EM DUAS SEMANAS?

"Lily, se acalme, é só um discurso, podemos fazer ele amanhã à noite..." Estreitei meus olhos para James, que estava deitado na cama dele, no quarto dado a ele por que ele foi escolhido Monitor-Chefe.

"Amanhã à noite?!" Chiei, me levantando. "Amanhã à noite?! Se eu deixar esse discurso para amanhã à noite, _SÓ ME RESTARÃO MAIS TREZE DIAS_!" Apavorada, escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Preciso fazer isso hoje."

Estava quase chorando, quando James passou os braços pela minha cintura e me puxou contra ele, me fazendo deitar do lado dele.

"Vamos fazer isso junto..." Ele prometeu. "Mas agora você precisa se acalmar e relaxar..."

ÓBVIO QUE EU NÃO POSSO RELAXAR!

SE EU RELAXAR EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR ESCREVER ESSE DISCURSO.

ELE PRECISA SER FEITO PARA ONTEM. PARA MÊS PASSADO. PARA SEMESTRE PASSADO!

ELE PREC-

Perdi minha linha de pensamento quando James apertou os lábios na veia grossa que pulsava no meu pescoço e subiu as mãos por baixo da minha blusa.

"Que tal?" Ele pediu, ainda com os lábios no meu pescoço.

"Hmm... Relaxar parece bom..."

O QUE? NÃO! RELAXAR NÃO É BOM!

VAMOS LÁ, REAJA CORPO! NÃO SE DEIXE SER VENCIDO PELAS MÃOS E PELOS LÁBIOS DE JAMES! VOCÊ CONSEG-

"Oh"

Esquece.

(Três dias depois eu tinha o discurso feito, revisado e totalmente pronto, e eu achei que eu finalmente podia relaxar).

Mentira.

"Meu Deus" Segurei o impulso de puxar meus cabelos cuidadosamente penteados. "Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso."

James – que estava parado ao meu lado, só esperando pela nossa vez de subir ao palco e realizarmos o discurso de nossa formatura – sorriu e apertou meu ombro.

"Tudo bem, você ensaiou esse discurso por quase duas semanas sem parar" Ele segurou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dele. "Você consegue Lily Evans"

Eu consigo.

Eu consigo.

EU CONSIG-

A quem eu estou tentando enganar?! NÃO CONSIGO NEM FALAR COM MEUS VIZINHOS SEM SUAR DE NERVOSA, COMO VOU CONSEGUIR FAZER UM DISCURSO NA FRENTE DE METADE DA SOCIEDADE BRUXA?!

"E agora, chamo ao palco, James Charlus Potter, o Monitor-Chefe e Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, e Lily Elisabeth Evans, a Monitora-Chefe!"

Meu coração foi a duzentos batimentos por segundo. Socorro. Vou morrer!

"Vamos lá!"

Eu vi James assumir a pose de "sou melhor que todos aqui" e andar com uma graça que eu nunca iria ter até a banca onde iriamos discursar. Choramingando, caminhei atrás dele – torcendo para que não tropeçasse na barra do meu vestido e caísse de cara no chão. (Eu tinha certeza total que iria tropeçar e passar a maior vergonha).

"Em primeiro lugar" Escutei James começar, bagunçando os cabelos escuros e sorrindo para a plateia. "quero parabenizar todos os formandos pela conquista e..."

Enquanto James falava, eu fazia um exercício de respiração, tentando me acalmar e focar somente em uma coisa: discursar.

Ainda não sei como consegui falar os meus três parágrafos sem gaguejar, trocar palavras ou – essa parte é realmente incrível – entrar em pânico.

Discursei como se eu tivesse nascido para discursar – no final, estava até me sentindo a melhor oradora que Hogwarts já teve e arrisquei uma piadinha.

"Você foi incrível, Lily." Professora McGonagall me elogiou quando eu e James nos sentamos em nossos lugares novamente. "Parabéns"

Foi aí que comecei a entrar em pânico novamente. E se eu tivesse estragado tudo e Professora McGonagall estive apenas tentando me animar?!

"Fui horrível, não fui?!" Sussurrei no ouvido do James. "Meu Deus, eu não deveria de ter feito a piadinha sobre os professores, no final!"

James bufou e apertou a minha mão.

"Você foi ótima" Mas eu não estava ouvindo. Estava me lembrando da cara que um casal de velhos estava fazendo para mim.

Meu Deus! Era uma cara tão feia! Eles provavelmente ficaram com indigestão enquanto ouviam o meu discurso!

Socorro.

Estraguei tudo. Serei lembrada por ter feito o pior discurso em toda a história de Hogwarts e o pior...

... Arrastei James junto.

Oh, Deus!

Sim, para vocês que estão se perguntando, eu sofri por quase três meses com esse estresse. Até hoje não tenho muita certeza se meu discurso foi bom, mas após ver a formatura da classe de 78/79 e ver a oradora deles gaguejar e derrubar seus papéis no chão, pelo menos eu tive um conforto: o título de pior oradora não fica comigo.

Isso é bom.

**VERDADE Nº 8: VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE PASSA TEMPO DEMAIS SE ESTRESSANDO COM AS COISAS, E TODO MUNDO AO SEU REDOR TAMBÉM SABE.**

Acho que quando você entra no clube dos Complexados, você ganha de brinde uma dose de pessimismo.

Nada vai dar certo. Nunca. Não crie expectativas. Não fantasie. E o mais importante: Nunca. Vai. Dar. Certo. Na. Primeira. Vez.

Nunca mesmo.

E com o pessimismo, vem junto (_uhul, mais um brinde, que divertido!_) o estresse.

Meu Deus! O estresse!

"Lily, você anda tão estressada ultimamente..." Rosnei para a minha mãe.

"E você não acha que eu sei disso?! Francamente! EU SEI QUE EU ESTOU ESTRESSADA!"

Ele me faz ficar um tantinho mal educada – só um pouco, nada demais.

E eu odeio – odeio, odeio e odeio – quando alguém me diz para relaxar, quando eu estou estressada.

SE EU ESTOU ESTRESSADA É PORQUE TEM UM BOM MOTIVO!

EU NÃO IRIA ESTAR ESTRESSADA SE NÃO FOSSE IMPORTANTE.

TIPO AGORA, SE EU ESTOU ESTRESSADA, É PORQUE ISSO É MUITO IMPORTANTE!

"Relaxa, baby, porque você não larga isso aí?" Apertei minhas mãos ao redor da peça do quebra-cabeça que eu segurava.

"Não é importante?! Você acha que terminar esse quebra-cabeça não é importante?!" Olhei chocada para James. "Bom, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, James Potter" Apontei meu dedo na cara dele. "Para eu e meu orgulho, é _SIM IMPORTANTE TERMINAR ESSE QUEBRA-CABEÇA_!"

Como vocês podem ver, só me estresso com coisas importantes. Puff. Coisas banais não necessitam de minha atenção.

Certa vez, escutei uma conversa entre Marley e James – SIM, EU ESCUTEI VOCÊS DOIS FALANDO DE MIM, BABACAS! ESTOU DE OLHO! – na Sala Comunal, acho que faltavam umas cinco semanas para o fim do ano.

"Você '_tá_ braba com a Lily?" James perguntou tentando ser discreto – mas não o suficiente, óbvio, por que eu descobri.

Aticei meus ouvidos para tentar escutar a resposta da Marlene.

"Não é que eu esteja braba..." Ela continuou escrevendo no pergaminho dela. "Só estou, você sabe... Cansada dos ataques dela."

Escancarei minha boca enquanto colocava a mão no rosto. Estava chocada! Eu não tinha ataques!

"Oh, eu sei."

Fiquei ainda mais escandalizada! James também achava que eu tinha ataques?! _Não!_

"Ela se estressa demais, cara" Ele continuou (enquanto eu tentava não parecer como se estivesse escutando). "Tipo, sério, às vezes é engraçado, mas tem horas que cansa mesmo."

"Isso por que você não dorme no mesmo dormitório que ela" Marlene resmungou. "_há sete anos ela se estressa toda manhã que o cobertor dela nunca fica estendido do jeito certo _."

Cruzei os braços, magoada. Eu me estressava por que queria deixar minha cama arrumada!

E eu juro que isso é praga dos elfos-domésticos! Aqueles diabinhos!

"Ela é estressada por natureza." Meu namorado riu. "Acho que faz parte daquela coisa que ela tem."

"Que coisa? O complexo de ansiedade?"

"É, esse mesmo."

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo – enquanto isso, eu juntava minhas coisas e me preparava pra subir pro meu dormitório de Monitora-Chefe.

"Sabe James..." Marlene recomeçou a falar e eu parei para escutar. "Você devia começar um processo de "_desestressação" _na Lily."

Eu e James levantamos as sobrancelhas. _Desestra-o-que?!_

"Hein?" Meu namorado falou, tão eloquente como sempre.

"Desestressação" Marlene repetiu. "Fazer com que ela esqueça o estresse."

"E como você espera que eu faça isso?! Quando eu mando ela se acalmar ela só falta me azarar!"

MENTIRA!

Eu nunca fiz isso!

(O que não quer dizer que eu não tenha pensado, he he).

"Beije ela" Marlene deu de ombros. "Ou sei lá, faça um oral nela."

Deixei meus livros cair no chão de tão indignada. Me abaixei e os peguei, antes de sair correndo escadas acima.

Estava indignada que com o que uma das minhas melhores amigas tinha dito!

Duas semanas depois James me prensou contra a parede enquanto eu gritava sobre ninguém seguir as regras de "NÃO CORRER NOS CORREDORES!".

Foi interessante.

Muito. Hehehe.

E totalmente _desestressante_.

(**LEMBRETE: **_Nunca [__Nunca mesmo__] deixar essa lista cair nas mãos dos meus pais_).

**VERDADE Nº 9: E MESMO QUE ÀS VEZES PAREÇA QUE TODA A SUA ANSIEDADE ACABARÁ FAZENDO VOCÊ EXPLODIR ALGUM DIA...**

Oh-oh, minha parte favorita!

Pena que estamos no fim da lista!

Essa é a parte em que eu vou ler no futuro e vou pensar "Cacilda, eu vou explodir se não me controlar".

Aí eu vou lembrar que ninguém nunca explodiu de ansiedade – pelo menos até agora, meu Deus, e se eu for a primeira pessoa no mundo (mágico e trouxa!) a realmente explodir de ansiedade?!).

(**LEMBRETE: **_melhor fazer um testamento. E não se esquecer de deixar Tabby, o gato, longe de James_).

Mas tranquilo. Se eu consegui ler essa lista e chegar até o item nove, quer dizer que eu _realmente_ não vou explodir.

Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Eu espero.

Quer dizer, eu nunca vou chegar tão perto de explodir quanto eu cheguei essa manhã. Sério. Meu Deus. Eu achei que iria ter um ataque cardíaco.

Já ouviram falar disso? Uma bruxa de vinte e três anos, morrer de ataque cardíaco? Que piada. Eu seria um caso estudado por meus colegas curandeiros durante séculos. Uhul, mal posso esperar.

Er, bem. Voltando ao foco. Hoje de manhã eu realmente – de verdade, é sério! – acreditei que eu iria pro saco. Cairia durinha. Bateria as botas. Enfim, vocês entenderam.

Já faziam algumas semanas que eu não estava mais me sentindo muito bem – toda manhã era a mesma rotina nojenta: acordar, vomitar, tomar café, vomitar o café – e James já estava ficando preocupado – o filho da mãe ameaçou chamar a minha mãe! Isso é chantagem! –, mas eu o tranquilizei.

"Oh James! Eu aprecio a sua preocupação, mas eu sou uma curandeira formada já!" E para os que perguntam, sim, eu ficava esfregando isso na cara de todo mundo. "Se eu não puder descobrir o que há de errado comigo mesma, então eu não sou uma boa curandeira."

Se vocês querem a verdade, eu estava pirando por dentro.

Pirando totalmente, eu estava em pânico puro, quase arrancando meus cabelos.

E se o que eu tivesse fosse Varíola de Dragão? Eu sabia que a Varíola fazia o infectado vomitar pelas manhãs.

MEU DEUS E SE EU TIVESSE MESMO VARÍOLA DE DRAGÃO?! EU JÁ PODERIA TER INFECTADO O JAMES. MEU DEUS.

Graças a Deus, o teste que eu fiz deu negativo para a Varíola. Coisa que eu não sabia ser boa ou ruim. Minhas apostas estavam todas nisso e agora o teste deu negativo!

SE NÃO ERA VARÍOLA, ERA O QUE?

Fiz mais testes.

Lúpus: negativo.

Febre do Grifo: negativo TAMBÉM!

Síndrome de Exaustão Magica (conhecida mundialmente como SEM): NEGATIVO!

EU ESTAVA FICANDO DESESPERADA! EU IRIA MORRER!

TALVEZ ESTIVESSE NA HORA DE IR VER UM MÉDICO DE VERDADE!

SOCORRO!

EU NÃO SOU UMA CURANDEIRA DECENTE, SE EU NÃO MORRER, QUANDO EU VOLTAR AO ST. MUNGO'S EU VOU PEDIR MINHA DEMISSÃO!

Oh, Deus!

Determinada a descobrir o que diabos eu tinha, eu marquei uma consulta com o meu chefe - Hippocrates Smethwyck, o cara mais legal do departamento, deixo claro! – para ver se ele – um curandeiro muito mais capaz que eu, já deixo claro – descobriria o que eu tinha.

Espero não morrer.

"Lily, que surpresa agradável!" Ele me cumprimentou, abrindo a porta do consultório dele.

"Hehe, oi Curandeiro Smethwyck" Me sentei na cadeira em frente à mesa dele.

"Só Hippocrates, Lily" Sorri para ele e esperei ele começar a consulta. "Então, me diga o que você está sentindo?"

Entramos então no modo consulta. Eu falei tudo o que eu estava sentindo – enjoo matinal, cansaço no corpo, dor nas pernas, muitas cólicas – e depois mostrei para ele os resultados de todos os testes que eu fiz.

Hippocrates não disse uma palavra!

Eu estava começando a me desesperar de vez!

E se fosse algo realmente muito sério que ele estivesse com pena de me dizer que eu iria morrer em dois dias? SOCORRO!

"Bem Lily..." Ele começou, anotando algo em minha ficha médica. "Acredito que só resta um teste para você fazer."

Meu Deus! Vou morrer! Vou morrer! Vou morrer!

"Qual?" Fechei os olhos, me encolhendo em minha cadeira.

"O teste de..." Ele não hesitou, mas esses poucos milissegundos entre uma palavra e outra fizeram meu pobre coração ir de 80 batimentos cardíacos à 180. "_gravidez_."

O QUE?

"Gravidez?!" Perguntei, chocada.

Não! Eu não poderia estar grávida! Não! Não! James e eu tomamos todas as precauções! E nós acabamos de casar! Eu não posso... Não posso... Meu Deus!

"Sim, agora me estenda o braço, vou recolher seu sangue e mandar para a analise, em no máximo meia hora vamos ter o seu resultado."

Vinte minutos depois eu estava às margens de ter um ataque. Eu sabia que iria ter um ataque. Estava iminente.

Vou morrer. Socorro. Vou morrer e não vou poder conhecer meu filho!

"Sra. Potter?" Me virei tão rápido que senti tontura. "Seu teste está pronto."

Sorri para a enfermeira, arranquei o envelope da mão dela e saí correndo para casa. Eu precisava de chocolate.

Se eu iria passar por isso, passaria com comida.

Me sentei bem no meio da minha cama e da do James, e coloquei o envelope lacrado na minha frente.

"Tudo bem" Eu disse para mim mesma. "Está tudo bem."

Abri o envelope e desdobrei o pergaminho (tudo com os olhos fechados). Então contei até dez e abri os olhos.

Não precisei nem de dois segundos para encontrar o que eu precisava.

Gravidez: POSITIVO!

EU NÃO POSSO SER MÃE!

SOU IRRESPONSÁVEL, INSEGURA E DRAMÁTICA! COMO VOU SER UMA MÃE?

MEU FILHO VAI MORRER DE FOME PORQUE EU ESQUECI DE AMAMENTAR ELE! POBREZINHO!  
Me joguei no colchão e me enrolei no edredom, tentando me acalmar – MAS NÃO DAVA PARA ME ACALMAR, E SABE O PORQUE? POR QUE EU IRIA SER MÃE!

Fiquei bastante tempo assim, porque logo a porta do quarto abriu e James entrou, já devia ser de meio dia e ele estava voltando para almoçar comigo.

ESPERA.

JAMES!

MEU DEUS!

ELE VAI PIRAR QUANDO DESCOBRIR QUE EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

CADÊ MEU EXAME?

"Oi Lily-" Ele se interrompeu, quando eu saltei do meio dos edredons e me joguei no chão, pegando meu exame e escondendo ele em baixo da minha blusa.

Ual, super discreta Lily! O James nem desconfiou!

"Você descobriu o que você tem, então?" Ele sorriu e se sentou na borda da cama.

Vou vomitar.

"Hmmm..." Sorri amarela, subindo de volta para o meu refúgio. "Eu fui ver o Curandeiro Smethwyck."

Meu Deus, é sério, vou vomitar.

"Eu sei, querida." James bagunçou seus cabelos. "O que eu quero saber é se ele descobriu o que você tem."

Devo ter ficado verde.

Eu senti a bile subindo.

Meu Deus! NÃO POSSO VOMITAR NESSES EDREDONS!

"É... Ele... Quer dizer-" Coloquei a mão na frente da boca e saí correndo para o nosso banheiro.

"LILY!" James saiu correndo atrás de mim.

Que nojo. O que meu marido vai pensar de mim ao ver o meu vomito amarelo na privada?

Tentei impedir ele de chegar perto de mim.

"Sai!" Gritei, antes de vomitar mais um pouco. "Vai embora!"

Ele recuou um pouco, mas logo estava atrás de mim, segurando meu cabelo.

Depois que eu me acalmei e parei de vomitar, me sentei no chão e escorei minha testa na privada. Eu estava definitivamente no fundo do poço. Pobre de mim.

Escutei James se movimentar atrás de mim, e quando abri meus olhos, ele estava se sentando no chão, ao meu lado, com um pergaminho na mão.

Espera.

Meu exame!

"James, isso é meu-!" Tentei pegar dele, mas não tinha mais forças.

Ele se esquivou e se concentrou nas letrinhas pequenas.

Deus, por favor, faça com que James não entenda nada de procedimentos e exames médicos e não saiba o que esse positivo quer dizer.

Amém!

Escutei um suspiro apavorado.

Droga. Ele sabia. Estou decepcionada, Deus.

"Li-lily..." Escorei minha cabeça de volta na privada. "Lily, Merlin... Lily!" Ele me chacoalhou pelo ombro. "Grávida, Lily!"

Se ele queria soar eloquente, não conseguiu. Só fez parecer louco e me deixar ainda mais apavorada.

Arregalei meus olhos, enquanto continuava a olhar para aquela gosma amarelada e nojenta dentro da privada.

"Nós vamos ser pais, Lily!" Ele riu, se levantando. "Merlin! Pais! Venha!"

"O que?" Resmunguei enquanto ele me levantava no colo. "James, o que você está fazendo?"

"Vou dar um banho em você" Ele sorriu para mim, com aqueles lábios rosados finos e com aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados que brilhavam como ouro. E eu me lembrei de todas as vezes que quis quebrar o nariz dele. E de todas as vezes que ele me fez sentir amada, igual agora. "E depois... Você vai deitar naquela cama comigo, enquanto nós passamos o resto do dia planejando as coisas para o nosso filho."

Balancei a cabeça, ainda um pouco confusa. Cadê a raiva? Cadê a rejeição? Pelo amor de Deus! Temos vinte e três anos e vamos ter um filho!

"Mas... Mas... Você tem trabalho." Procurei por uma desculpa.

"Você é mais importante." Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios.

Foi nesse momento que eu realmente soube que James não se importava com qualquer outra coisa senão eu. Foi nesse momento que eu soube que ele realmente me amava com todas as forças e que ele já estava começando a amar esse bebê.

E não.

Não foi por causa da frase totalmente clichê.

Foi porque ele me beijou.

Quer dizer, por favor, eu tinha acabado de vomitar. É necessário muito amor para beijar alguém que acabou de vomitar.

Ugh.

**VERDADE Nº 10: ... AO MENOS VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO É VERDADE "**_**DA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ SE SENTIR PARA BAIXO, LEMBRE-SE QUE BRUCE BANNER TENTOU SE MATAR E TONY STARK TINHA ATAQUES DE ANSIEDADE, E AMBOS SALVARAM O MUNDO. VOCÊ VAI FICAR BEM**_**".**

Eu consigo.

Eu consigo.

Demorei quase sete meses para conseguir terminar essa lista. Sim, eu sei. James e Marlene me xingaram muito.

"Lily, essa lista era para ficar pronta há meses já! O objetivo é te acalmar, e não te estressar ainda mais!"

Sim, eu sei que o objetivo era esse. Mas eu precisava fechar com chave de ouro. Precisava de algo que me motivasse para sempre. Que me lembrasse de que ansiedade não leva a nada.

Então eu esperei. Sofri a maior das maiores ansiedades – DESCOBRIR QUAL O SEXO DO MEU BEBÊ!

Quer dizer, não foi só essa ansiedade. Foram várias.

Qual cor do quarto. Qual nome. Quais brinquedos. Qual o padrinho. Qual a madrinha. Qual. Qual. Qual!

Achei que iria ter mais um ataque cardíaco. Mas eu consegui.

Esperei sete meses de dolorosas torturas de ansiedade, mas cá estou eu. Escrevendo isso depois do meu parto de dezessete horas.

E VOCÊS QUEREM SABER QUAL É O NOME DO MEU BEBÊ? VÃO TER QUE ESPERAR E LER TODA A MINHA MEMÓRIA SOBRE ESSAS DOLOROSAS HORAS, QUE ME MOSTRARAM QUE MESMO QUANDO TUDO PARECE DAR ERRADO, AS COISAS VÃO SE AGEITAR NO FINAL.

"James, se você não calar a porra da boca, eu vou calar para você" Grunhi, em meio a mais uma contração.

Essa sou eu. Educada e simpática.

Eu estava em trabalho de parto e James estava comigo, me deixando ainda mais ansiosa.

"Certo, desculpe..." Ele se contorceu ao meu lado. "Lily, e se for uma menina?!" Grunhi para ele. "Ok, desculpe, vou ficar quieto agora."

Respira e expira. Respira e expira. Respira e-

"Aaargh!" Gritei, quando senti mais uma contração. "ALGUÉM CHAME O HIPPOCRATES!"

Ok. Eu consigo. Eu consigo. Eu-

MEU DEUS EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DAR A LUZ PARA ESSA CRIANÇA! ELA VAI MORRER NO PARTO ASSIM COMO EU!

NÃO MEU BEBÊ! ELE NÃO PODE MORRER!

"Vamos lá Lily!" Meu curandeiro me chamou. "Empurre!" Gritei, apavorada.

"EU NÃO CONSIGO!" Eu sentia as lágrimas.

"Você consegue sim, vamos Lily!" Isso era James? Por que ele soava como se estivesse morrendo?

Oh, certo. Era porque eu estava apertando a mão dele, desculpe.

"Eu consigo!" Gritei, enquanto empurrava mais. Eu consigo! Eu consigo trazer uma vida para esse mundo!

Eu consigo!

"Aaargh!" NÃO CONSIGO NÃO!

EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR FAZER ISSO!

SOCORRO!

"Eu já consigo ver a cabecinha dele Lily! Vamos lá! Só mais um pouquinho!"

SÓ MAIS UM POUQUINHO? OLHA AQUI HIPPOCRATES, VOU TE DIZER UMA COISA: SÓ MAIS UM POUQUINHO PARA VOCÊ NÃO SIGNIFICA A MESMA COISA PARA MIM!

Empurrei mais uma vez, eu estava apavorada, sério.

"Você conseguiu Lily! Pode parar agora!"

Eu consegui? Eu consegui?

Meu Deus! Finalmente!

"Eu quero ver o meu bebê!" Resmunguei, atirada na cama. O rosto de James apareceu na minha frente.

Ele sorria igual a um louco e tinha os olhos e as bochechas vermelhas.

"É um menino!" Ele me disse, e parecia que estava a beiras de um colapso. "Um menino, Lily! UM MENINO!"

Eu sorri.

"Sim, acho que escutei na primeira vez que você gritou." Ele me ignorou e beijou minha testa, suspirando.

"Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo, querido." Suspirei, eu estava morta. "Mas cadê nosso bebê?"

Será que estava tudo bem com ele? MEU DEUS!

E se ele tivesse nascido com algum problema? Não meu bebê! Ele vai ser saudável e crescer para ser um jogador de Quadribol fantástico igual ao pai!

Tem que estar tudo bem com ele! Tem que estar! É o meu bebê!

"As enfermeiras levaram ele para um banho..." James se afastou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. "Você está péssima."

"Nossa, obrigada." Eu ainda queria ver meu bebê.

Ele sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez, antes de uma enfermeira voltar para o quarto, com o meu bebê enrolado em cobertores azuis.

"Traga ele aqui!" Reclamei, ansiosa.

A enfermeira sorriu e me entregou meu pacotinho azul!

MEU PACOTINHO AZUL, OLHA QUE MEIGO! MEU BEBÊ JÁ TINHA APELIDOS!

"Como vamos chama-lo?" James se sentou do meu lado da cama, tão ansioso quanto eu. "Me recuso a dar o nome do seu pai a ele."

"Cale a boca James." Foquei meus olhos no meu bebê.

Ele tinha a cara redonda e branquinha – talvez branca até demais, eu estava esperando que ele tivesse o tom de pele bonito que o James tem, mas meu filho teve o azar e ficou com minha pele sardenta. Os poucos cabelos dele eram escuros, ainda mais que os de James e para a nossa alegria, se levantava em todos os lugares.

"Olha que lindo!" Exclamei. "Ele ficou com o seu cabelo! Você vai poder ensinar ele a bagunçar o cabelo e conquistar as menininhas!"

Eu era ridícula. Eu sei.

Meu bebê abriu os olhos, e começou a chorar.

"Ele pode ter os meus cabelos..." James sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Mas vão ser os seus olhos que vão conquistar todas as garotas de Hogwarts."

Me derreti.

"Bobo!" Virei para beijar o James e depois me curvei para poder beijar a testa do meu bebê. "Acho que podemos ficar com Harry."

Não precisava olhar para o meu marido para saber que ele estava comemorando.

"Harry é um bom nome..." Ele tentou soar casual. "E o segundo nome, já sabe qual?"

Mordi o lábio inferior e pisquei os olhos para ele.

"James."

"Hm?" Ele apertou os olhos confusos.

"James." Eu repeti.

"Que foi?"

"Ai, babaca, James vai ser o segundo nome do Harry!"

"Oh"

E deu.

Assim acaba a minha lista de 10 problemas que somente ansiosos entendem.

Se você se identificou com pelo menos metade dessa lista, tome cuidado. E avise seus familiares e amigos. Você pode estar prestes a sofrer um ataque de ansiedade.

Agora, vou largar essa lista dentro da minha bolsa e voltar a curtir o meu bebê. Até a próxima!

Com carinho, Lily Elisabeth Evans-Potter.

Quer dizer.

Só Lily Potter.

Vocês não precisam saber o que eu disse sobre o fim do casamento do Brad Pitt e da Jennifer Aniston. E também não precisam ver todos os nomes feios que eu chamei a Angelina Jolie.

(É sério. Não procurem).

**NOTA DA AUTORA: E ai? Se viram passando pelas mesmas situações que Lily? Hahahah, se vocês se viram em pelo menos cinco fatos, acho melhor começar a se preocupar. Me digam o que acharam! **

**Xoxo, Alice! lilyinfallible**


End file.
